It is well recognized that animals, such as dogs, have a natural desire to chew. Chewing may provide a number of benefits, including cleaning action for teeth and exercise for gums. Chewing may also reduce the bacteria that may be present in an animal's mouth which may aide in reducing infections, kidney disease or heart disease. In addition, plaque and calculus, which are mineralized deposits of plaque formed on the tooth surface, may be reduced by the abrasive action of chewing. Furthermore, by reducing bacteria, plaque and calculus, gum disease may be decreased reducing the incidence of bad breath.
A variety of pet chews have been developed to help satisfy the chewing needs of animals. Pet chews have also been developed that may supply vitamins and nutrients to pets, augmenting healthy feeding regimes. These chews range in size, shape, materials and colors. However, there is still a need to provide pet chews that satisfy both the chewing requirements of a pet and augment nutritional feeding regimes.